A smile that was never known
by bluerozelovedtruth
Summary: Mona Lisa is a 21 year old girl with no happiness in her life, nothing except for a few friends, even then she isn't happy with a horrible pass, but when she is safe by Raph the hot head who is also a giant turtle will love bloom between them Also what's going on with April? Is she happy with Vern or is she possible a victim, but of what, can Donnie help her? BLUE ROZE M 2014 ENJOY
1. who are we

TMNT time:

October 22, 2019

******************************************MONA POINT OF VIEW*****************************************************************************************

Who am I?

A girl, a woman of age 21, a smart woman, working in a lab while doing important research that will hopefully find cures to disease. Yes, that's all true, but if you ask me who I was personally, it would be a mystery even to me.

Mona Lisa is my name, and my name fits me perfectly. For I can put up a smile for a crowd in a second, a smile you'd see the pretty girls on magazine would do, but there was so much more to my story.

Why don't I start from the beginning, from when I was born. My mom was name Stella, she was pretty, having straight black hair and pretty blue eyes. On her 19th birthday, she made a mistake when she walk into a bar, and she made the mistake of allowing a guy to hand her a drink without seeing the bar tender himself pour it, which cause her to get so high that she never even register the fact the stranger had 'persuaded' her into following him back to his home. The next thing she knew she woke up naked….and no longer a virgin. She had tried to get the guy arrest for rape but it never work and he got hop scotch free. And if that wasn't bad, then you'd be thrill to know that she got pregnant, with me. So she was pregnant with a baby she didn't have the heart to abort, despite the fact that the father had rape her. But she would have made it fine, she was hard working and had some supportive friends, but then he came back. He had some how gotten word that Stella was pregnant with his kid and some how found some program that would give them 600$ minimum a month for taking care of the kid. When he first came, my mother was strong, but he broke her, he kept beating her and doing other un earthly things and before you know it, she was married to him, and only 2 months later gave birth to me, Mona Lisa. My life for the first 5 years was hell, a father who was gone half the time and when he was there brought back no money for rent or food and endless beat her. She was so innocent back then, her mother did so much to protect her, and they were freed from their hell when he just disappeared one day, he never came back. When he was missing for one year my mom finally had the guts to leave and go to work, and start a new life. I'd been afraid of guys, grown guys, not kids and it's what cause me to have no friends at school. And my mom had seem sad as well, until I was 8 years old and she had, again, the guts to date this guy name Agues Jones. I had been scared then, afraid he would be just like my daddy dearest, afraid he would do what my father did, but he did far from that. For when I first met him, he was so, different. He was blind for starters, having black circle glasses on his face at all times, and a walking stick, and not to mention some horrible scars on his face from an accident when trying to defend this innocent lady. The scars and sudden blindness cause him to lose his wife, not that she was much to brag about. So I began to get comfortable with him, I trusted him. He became my father, and on my 10th birthday I gain a little brother name Arnold C. Jones, his bitch of a mother died in a car accident, and she originally had full custody of him for the fact that the father was blind, but now he came into my life and I loved him, since I like kids a lot, especially little kids. Then my life became happy, my dad got my mom into owning a gun, it made her feel safer in the house and with some training she was a real babe with it, ha, I pick up on that and lets just say I know how to use nearly every gun known to man kind. Hell, I have one in my bag right now, a simple hand gun, with a license as well, so no cop could blow up on me about not having it. Any who I was happy until my 16 birthday, when the accident happen, taking my dads life. A car crash, my mom survive but my dad died, and that's when my family fell apart, my mom had loved my dad so much, it was impossible for her to move on, and so it only took 2 years for her to die from a unknown disease, when in reality it was from a broken heart. And as for Arnold, he had just left, he was so smart, he got accept into college at the age of 17, in electric engineering, he had still kept contact when mom was alive, but once she died he disappeared, and I still hadn't been herd from him since. I however kept going despite all odds and had gotten a degree in genetics research, and since I also had gotten good grades I had went off to college at the age of 17 and had graduated at the top of my class and had graduated with a Masters and had just gotten my job recently. But I wasn't happy, having no friends, with the exception of a 70 year old lady with her 20 year old grand daughter name angel, angel was nice, almost like a little sister and around them I became my self again, but other wise I was just a pretty face in the crowd with a smile that could fool so many people. I sigh as I look up at an sky scraper, I remember some incident when the top of the sky scraper held a tower filled with deadly poison, a heartless ass having the cliché and yet horrible evil scheme of making billions of people sick just so he could sell an antidote a month after if infect so many people. She lived only a block away, it was scary to think what could have happen when it would have fallen, and I live so close it, but it own by a random but diffidently non dangerous company. I sigh as I continued walking home, it was dark, being 8:00, but home was only a block away, even less than that. But just when I was half way there, I was so into my thoughts of being home I was utterly shock when a man hand came out of no where, grabbing me and pulling me into a dark ally, I felt fear when I then felt the cold feel of a knife to my throat.

"Hand the purse to my friend, and no one gets hurt" Said a guy with a creepy mask on that look like a plastic black face, and on my side were also more of the men 3 of them. Oh crap now my purse, money, room keys, and gun were getting stolen, this is just a horrible day, I never knew how wrong I was.

********RAPH POINT OF VIEW************

I groan in anger and annoyance as I walk out of the lair, piss again at fearless. That damn ass, always tell him what to do, it didn't fuckin matter how he put up my weapons. But no, lately it was wrong for me to even take a goddamn step, god I wish I could just rip some ones head off. And what about the others, ever give me any back up, nope just always doin nuthing or in some cases agreeing with Leo, fuck life. Any ways, if ya hadn't guess by now I'm Raph, I'ma mutant and if ya say anything I warnin ya I ain't afraid to use my sais. My life ain't much, just happen to be an experiment by the humans with my brothers and dad, and with a hell of a twist of faith I end up growing up bein' a ninja that also saved the city, not that any one give a dam, of course not. Any ways, ever since we defeated Shredder he disappeared, to god knows where and Eric sacs was at least arrested and in prison for life, so they were safe in that department. Of course the foot were still a pain in the ass, but nuthin me and my brothers can't handle, and it keeps us from being board out of our minds. So ya know, not the worst, also April and Vern still stop by and April became a real good friend, even a sista, and Mike gotten over his crush on her, dumbass. She and Vern are doin' good for datin' terms, which is good, I guess. I sigh as I run across the roofs, it safer durin' night since no one can see us, and even better with more crime happening, which means more ass that I can kick. I jump from building from building until I end up runnin into the old sacs building. It now belongs to some other bogus company, but its part of our route, just in case an new dumbass comes in and tries to pull the same crap or if there's any foot activity or not. Even though their hasn't been any since 5 years ago but I look at it, and once deciding there's nuthin there I began to run. I ran along another building or 2, until I stop when I see somethin. A girl, or woman more like it. I stop as I just stare at her, I don't know what got me stoppin. The girl was probably my age, 20 or 21, she has long hair that was in a pony tail and was a dark brown with gold high lights that look natural with the hair. She also had a beautiful body with all the right curves. She also had on some skin tight black pants with some boots that have 2 inch high heels, she also has a lavender color shirt with a black hoodie, and lets also not forget the hot pink lip stick on her lips, making them pop in a good way. Wait, why am I even lookin at her, I'm a freak. But maybe she could be seen home to, wait what am I thinkin again, even though it ain't likely she might see me, I don't feel like having the possibility of some one like her screamin to the top her lungs 'freak' if she even saw me accidently. Why am I even thinkin' about it, she fine for all I know and their no reason for me ta even be lookin at her. Or that's what would've like ta believe but tha next thing I know, I see some hand shot out of an ally way and drag the girl into the dark cold ally way.

Well, so much for that thought, I groan as I ran to the other side of the building. I hate rescuing, especially people who wouldn't be grateful, but at the same time, they didn't deserve what ever the scum bag wanted them ta do ta them. I thought this was gonna be easy, go in knock out the bastard and leave with out no one seein me, but I was wrong, for I was gonna get somethin I never thought I would've gotten in my life.

*********NORMAL POINT OF VIEW********

Raph finally made it to the edge of the building before he look down below him, he could barely make out an guy holding onto the girl. The girl stayed quiet as one of the guys tried to take her purse. It was so weird how she wasn't gasping for breath in a panicking like way or begging to be spared, just being quiet as if, waiting for something. But by the looks of it, she still look like she needed help. Raph sigh before he saw some spots where he could take out the punks and be unspotted by the woman.

Mona saw as the guy went through her purse, he sounded un impress by the usual things you'd find in a purse until he found her gun.

"Well lookie here," the guy said, holding up the gun for them to see "Looks like some one has some protection." He laugh, he then cock the gun and pointed it to Mona Lisa head. "To bad it'll be the thing that kill ya" He said, Mona now began to a little scared, what the hell. They promise to let her go, but then again, that was too much to ask for a mugger like the foot to not kill her after robbing her. Mona tried to struggle a little but found no such luck as the guy press the knife harder on her neck, causing her to feel the blade cut her little. She wince slightly as the guy prepared to shoot her in the face. Mona closed her eyes when she herd him cock it again, checking to make sure it was loaded.

'please' she beg 'some one safe me.' She the felt the gun on her fore head, the cold metal so close that it would leave burn marks on her head, just then they all herd something large land at the back of the ally, with in the shadows. The guy turned his head towards the back.

"What th-" that all he got to say before a large and long chain came flying out and surrounded itself around the guy stomach, and before he would react he felt himself being pulled away, dropping the gun for the shear force of the pull. Mona watch as he was quickly pulled into the darkness, he herd sound of the guy getting punch before he was the thrown back, unconscious and his shattered mask right next to him. The 2 other guys began to freak out, the one holding her captive move back abit, as close to the entrance to the ally way as he could the knives still near her neck.

"Tom go to the truck and bring it here, we'll take the girl and kill her, the freak won't come out into the street" The guy behind her, Tom nodded before he turned around and tried to run.

"Oh no you don't" said a gruff, thick Brooklyn accent came before something came completely out of hiding.

Raph knew and understood that he couldn't let no one see him. But these guys already knew what he was and the girl would probably faint at his sight and wake up thinking it was a dream or something, and even if she did see him no one would believe her, as long as she didn't take a picture of him or nothing. And besides, the girl didn't deserve to get killed for something as little as some money and a purse.

To say Mona was shock was an understatement. She couldn't tell if she was scared, but she knew shock came when she saw the, thing, or turtle, come out of hiding. She saw a large, almost a foot taller than her making him maybe 6, 11 feet taller than her. She saw his 2 toed feet and 3 fingered hand. His green colored scales and his huge and unbelievable buff up body. She could see some sort of pants on him with some leather strapping also wrap around his waist to hid his midsection, she saw he also had a strap that went across his back and front, and she also finally saw his red bandana covering the whole top of his head, stopping at his 'nose'. The turtle grab the guy Tom and threw him behind him, it look like such a hard throw their was no doubt he was knock out, the other one pulled out his larger gun and fired it a few times hitting his target. But to her sock the turtle hard bone like chest absorber the bullets, now making them look like silver circles on his chest. He then reach out roughly to the gun, grabbing the barrel and crushing it before he also punch the guy sending him flying threw the air like a base ball. Then he glared at her, wait, no not her, the guy behind her. She could feel how the guy began to feel scared, how he shook with such fear.

"S-stay back freak, I'm not afraid to kill her." The turtle seemed to be a stand still, not really sure how he was gonna handle this, thank god for him though Mona knew a few defense moves her father had taught her, since being blind he had still found it helpful to know how to defend yourself in some way. The guy was so shaky, he didn't realize her hand had move underneath his arm and slowly went up to the hand, making it look like she was just trying to not feel like she was completely being crush, but instead she had other plans. Once her hand had reach the guys hand, she used surprising strength to push the arm away from her neck, she then took the opportunity to bring her foot up and smash it where the sun don't shine causing him to drop his knives and drop on the ground, his hands on his tenders in pure pain and instinct. Mona took deep breath, glad that was over, then she remembered the turtle that had saved her and turned around to see he was still there, his expression was now of slight shock. Raph had not been expecting her to do that, not in the least.

'guess she ain't that much of a push over' he mused to himself, then he realize she was just staring at him, making him feel a little anger, staring at the freak, of course.

"What" He snap "Got somethin ta say" He challenge, the woman still just look at him, as if, study him. Was she still deciding weather or not he was friend or foe. Why would she take time to do that, he was different, a freak which meant he should automatically not trust worthy…..but then, why was she looking at him. Raph then decided to study her, he got to see her closer, even though he already knew what she look like she finally got to see her face much more clearly, the same pink lip stick. But he could then she the light, light pink and brown eye shadow, her long eye lashes, and now he surprisingly beautiful deep purple eyes. Those weren't something you would see every day. Then Raph and Mona turned around when they herd the sound of a gun cocking, Raph saw that the gun was aim right at Mona. Apparently when Raph threw the guy he didn't realize the went head first into a pile of old mattresses, causing him to only be out for a second or so. When the guy woke up, he knew the only way he would get out was with the girl seeing his face, and since his mask broke he couldn't just let her see him, he knew the freak wouldn't turn him in on obvious reason, but he knew the girl could and he sure as hell didn't want to go to prison. So he took his gun and unknowing loudly cock the gun before he aim it at the girls head, planning to kill her. Raph saw the gun and with instinct and the unwilling reason to allow him to kill an innocent girl cause Raph to jump into the way, completely expecting it to either bounce off or be absorbed into his body. Now its true that he and his brothers were bullet prove, but they still had parts of their skin that could very well be shoot through. Which was either their legs, feet, arms, hands, some parts of their shoulders, and of course their heads as well, and lets just say that this guy was one in a million lucky when the bullet did hit his arm, lodging it into Raph arm. Raph groan, almost yelled in pain for never experiencing the pain of a bullet wound on his arm before. He fell to the ground clutching his arm, and the worst part was that the bullet unknowingly hit one of his main blood vessels, which meant if it was treated within 2 hours at tops, their was a good chance he could bleed to death. Raph breath heavily on the ground as the foot solider stood their for a moment in shock. He had been only working for a month making him a rookie, and he had just shot and majorly wounded one of the foot clan most hated enemy.

"HOLLY SHIT I GOT HIM" The exclaim before doing a victory laugh at the realization. Raph clutch his arm, trying to stand up, but being so vulnerable cause Tom to quickly run up to Raph and then aim his gun to expose spot to Raph leg, that was also not covered by a one like shell or whatever protect the freak. He then shot Raph in both legs, only grazing him but it again cause Raph to groan in pain.

"FUCK" Raph curse "SON OF A MOTHER FUCKER" Then the guy cock his large gun one more time before aiming it at Raph head, not causing Raph to realize he might be getting kill, and the woman was no where near by.

'Course she ain't' He thought bitterly to himself 'I jus' save her life but she left cause he was a freak and deserve tis kind of death. He glared at the guy, his legs gone and his other hand holding onto his arm, trying to stop the bleeding, damn why'd he have to leave his home and go off, why couldn't he just stayed home. Raph however glared at the guy, if he was gonna die he would at least give death a glare before he was killed, even though he began to feel dissy, and it was hard trying to keep his eye lids open. The guy smirk with his non covered mask, now not caring if the woman had seen his face, but then his face turned to shock when he felt the cold metal of a gun to his head, the cocking of a smaller but none the less dangerous gun.

"Drop the gun" Mona said, he voice holding no hesitation of what she was doing.

"What" The guy said, shock.

'what' Raph thought, just as equally shock.

"I said _drop the gun"_ Mona said more clearly, the guy slowly but eventually drop the gun. "Now kick it away" She also said, the guy again did it, still shock as hell. "Now back away and get the hell out of my sight, and if I see any of your guys know I'm not afraid to shot." She said, the guy slowly turned his head towards Mona, his hands up in a surrender motion.

"Look, mam, ya gotta let me go." He said, causing Mona to raise an eye brow. "look I know I tried to rob ya, but why are you defending this animal" He ask, nodding his head towards Raph who glared twice as hard at the guy for the insult. "I mean, all I'm trying to do it get rid of this freak. I mean look at his size of it, it's dangerous, and if you let me go I'll get rid of him and the other monsters in the world." He promise, Mona stop to think, this guy seemed really scared. She then look at the turtle, she saw him looking tired, dizzy, she soon realize that one of the gun shot wounds had hit him near or on a vitual vein, if he wasn't treated soon he would bleed to death. She look at his more, around his face, she saw his eyes that were a beautiful deep green color, glowing even now as he stared at her, as if mad at her, or more like as if he expected he to suddenly realize she was right. She then turned to the other guy, the one who tried to rob and kill her, while thinking that the other one had only wanted to help her, save her, some one he didn't even know. After Mona thought about this her purple eyes then glared at the guy.

"Give me on good reason why I should listen to you?" She ask, the guy now shock that she didn't realize his logic.

"Wha-"

"I mean you attack me, and tried to kill me for my purse while this _person _risk his life trying to safe me." She said now starting to feel mad. Raph stared in shock.

'am I getting delusional, that has ta be it' he thought but again the girl continued to yell at the guy yelling and yelling why she should trust anything he said, until finally she shot the ground, and then shot the guy in the arm, only grazing him, and that was the last thing Raph saw before he then black out from the lack of blood.

Mona breath heavily as she saw the piece of scum scurry away as fast as he could. After screaming at him for why he was the monster and how the other person wasn't, until she was proven other wise, but Mona had a feeling that wasn't the case. Mona sigh as the bastard finally left, she then turned towards the turtle, and the her eyes widen in alarm. The turtle was unconscious, oh know, that wasn't good. Mona quickly ran over the turtle before kneeling down, she turned him over just barely having the strength, if it weren't for the fact she went to the gym once a week and did weight training she probably wouldn't have come close to being able to move him at all. She saw his eyes defiantly close and how his shoulder bleeding way to much. Mona realize she would have to stop the bleeding, she quickly took off her jacket before she then used it to tie it around his bleeding shoulder. Her jacket was just the right size, if it were any smaller or the long sleeves being any shorter it would have been to small, she saw the black cotton hoodie barely able to stop the bleeding, and it was only for a short while. The wounds on his legs were small, way to small to worry about, so Mona move on to what she was gonna do. She could try to work on him here but it was too dangerous, since any one could walk in and plus the scum bag might come back with reinforcements. Mona sigh, she was barely able to turn him on his side, and plus she could just drag a over size turtle into her apartment. She groan, what was she going to do, then something caught her attention.

END OF CHAPTER,

PLEASE READ, FIRST OFF THIS IS 2014 VERSE AND THIS IS HOW I WOULD ADD MONA LISA TO THE STORY, THIS IS GONNA BE LOVE STORY. ITS M BECAUSE THERE WILL BE SEX AND OTHER STUFF, THEIR MIGHT BE A SEQUAL AND ALSO I'M PLANNING ON MAKING DON AND APRIL GETTING TOGETHER, SO SORRY TO ANY WHO LIKE VERN BUT I DON'T. AND BASICALLY ALL TURTLES WILL GET WITH SOME ONE, WELL, LEO WOULD HAVE TO WAIT UNTIL NEXT STORY, BUT ITS ALL GOOD. I'M ALSO WILL STILL WORK ON MY OTHER STORY LIKE 'Story one: Raphael Daughter' AND EVEN DO SOME MORE ON 'My big sisters story' I HOPE U LIKE THIS SO FAR AND JUST IN CASE YOU DIDN'T CATCH ON RAPH IS 21 AND MONA IS ALSO 21 YEARS OLD. 5 YEARS AFTER THE WHOLE SHREDDER THING.

PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT U THINK, AND AS ALWAYS.

LOVE,

BLUE ROZE


	2. Bring him home

TMNT time:

October 22, 2019

Mona turned around to look at something, she saw a recognizable object by the large dumpster that was close to the back. She got and up and walk towards it, and gasp when she realize she was right. I was a pulley, sure it look old and rusted, but it had 4 wheels and look like it could hold him. But then how could she cover him, she pulled the pulley closer and looked around. Then she saw a tarp next to it, a black tarp, maybe she could cover him with that. Since the idea was the best an only one she had, she carefully pulled the pulley and push it besides Raph, she sigh before she then grab him by the arms and barely was able to drag him to the pulley, don't even ask her how hard it was to get him on the thing. The pulley was just big enough to fit his whole body as if he were lying down. Mona then took the tarp and covered him. Mona look at it, the pulley look like it had a massive, inhuman, body with a tarp over it, damn it. The tarp just didn't cover the fact that it was a body, and plus the tarp wasn't even long enough to cover his head, and even if it could she knew she couldn't cover her head in fear he would choke or suffocate.

'Maybe there's a box in the dumpster or something I can use' Mona thought, it was un likely but she had to try. Mona went up to the dumpster, lifted the lid and peek in, and gave a grateful thank you to any one who had just bought a refrigerator. She took the box's out and was glad to see it was in one piece, she look over to the turtle and the box's. She came closer to Raph and realize if she were to cut the box's in half and then cross his hands over his chest and his feet together, like a mummy, then he could fit underneath the box, and she could say it something from and work and that she needed to keep it covered. With a sigh Mona set to work, she found a sharp object in the dumpster and after some time was able to perfectly cut it in half, she then put Raph body into a proper position before she readjusted the tarp, making it look like a blanket on Raph. Then Mona took the box's and place it on him, it was close but a perfect fit, she smiled at her success. But then thinking it might get hard to breath in their, Mona took the sharp object and poke some holes on the side, so no one could see what it was, but at the same time allow air to come to the unconscious turtle. Mona look at the pulley and thought it was good, but then decided to try and hold it down with something, so no one could knock it over, or anything as stupid as that. Mona look around and found some string, she smiled before she was able to tie the 'box' to the pulley, having it go underneath the pulley and it having a tied bow on the top. She smiled in her success. Then Mona found her purse and then began to long and hard work of push the pulley. The turtle must have weigh a ton, but Mona still manage to push it barley as she began to make her way down to street. Many people gave her shock and curious looks, but Mona ignored them as she continued to go, soon she made it to the hotel. Man that was the longest walk in her life time, she thought as she barely push in the pulley with the 'box'. The Door man gave her no look for surprisingly enough, that was not the weirdest thing he has ever seen in his life. Mona continued as she went to the elevator, thankfully the hotel was kind of fancy, so it had a special elevator for big and large thing, and she figured this would go under big and heavy. Of course she now had to get pass the check in clerk. Mona look up to see a woman, a new one at that, she had regular brown hair in a pony tail, kind of like hers. Except she look 34 and had on glasses, as well as black eyes. The girl look up, showing her name tag name to be Irma.

"Hi" She greeted, Mona stop pushing the pulley to rest a bit, she needed to catch her breath.

"Hey" Mona said, once she caught her breath she turned to Irma. "I'm Mona Lisa, I live here and I have something I want to take to my room" Mona said pointing to the box's, trying to act smooth. Irma look at the box and pulley in shock.

"What's in there" she ask, Mona was prepared.

"Some stuff from work" she lied "its for some research at my genetic lab that I work in." Irma nodded before looking at the box, she shrug her shoulders before she then look underneath that counter before pulling out a key. It was bigger then most keys and it had a funny shape to it. Irma then walk towards the elevator as Mona slowly followed with her 'box'. She unlock it before allowing Mona to push it in, and she stood next to the 'box'.

"The elevator will lock automatically after you use it, but please be careful" Irma warn, Mona gave a smile before nodded and thank her. Irma the closed it, the dark doors coming closer until the small yellow light above her was the only light left. Mona took a look at the box's, she hope the person injuries were not bleeding to bad, she hope she could have a chance to repay him by saving his life. Soon it reach the floor she lived at, which was the 16 floor, 2 floors away from the top. Mona sigh as the door open, giving her the chance to leave. She grab the pulley and began to push it until it was out of the elevator. She herd the doors softly close as she continued her near impossible trip. She huff as she continued to push until she finally made it to her room. Room 26E. Mona then open the door after fishing out her keys. She quickly un lock the door before she then began to push the pulley into her room. She sigh once the pulley was in the 'living room' of her rather roomy apartment. She then turned towards the door and slam it shut, thank god that was over, but now what of the turtles in juries. The thought of that made Mona open her eyes and quickly run to the pulley. She rip the string off with some ease before she then pulled the box and finally tarp off. The turtle look the same, his arms cross and form like a mummy, it was kind of creepy, for if it weren't for his breathing she would have thought him dead and ready to be buried. Mona carefully went to the jacket and pulled it off, she frown when she saw more blood coming out, the jacket had barely stop it. Mona the moved the turtle hands to the side before bending down and listening to his heart beat, she could barely hear it, she then felt his pulse, it was defiantly there but felt a little more weak then it possible should have been. Mona sigh, at least he wouldn't need a blood transfusion, but still, she knew what she would have to do. She would have to cut into the turtle skin and then re sew the 2 main veins that had been shot apart back together, while getting the bullet out. Mona shivered, even though she was a genetic researcher, she still majored in medical care and she knew how to do it, it was just that she hated to do surgery. But desperate times called for desperate measures. With a sigh she quickly place the jacket on top of the turtle wound before she began to get the things she would need to get. She went to her bathroom and found the old shower curtain she was soon going to throw away. She took it into her living room and set it in the center of the room, then she went to the kitchen and got a knives that could work as a scalpel, a bowel of warm water, and some bandages. Once all of the was gotten she then went into her room and found her emergency sewing kit, she took a needle and her strongest thread that she had, then with a sigh she return to the living room. She set the needle by the other supplies before she then went to the pulley. With some more strength she push until the turtle pulley was right next the to shower curtain. She then slowly pulled the turtle onto it with much difficulty. With a thankful sigh, Mona push the pulley away before she turned to her patient. She knelt down to look at the wound, she then realize the strap could get in the way, so she took that off, she thought about the bandana, but decided to leave it on him. Then with one sigh, she grab the 'scalpel' and dip it into warm water before bringing it down into the wound and cutting it.

45 minuets later

Mona sigh with relieve as she finish washing her hands, after the operation she was pretty sure she wouldn't be hungry for a while, or for the night at least. She turned to the living room. After the operation and bandaging both major wound and minor wound at the back of the legs, she had taken and clean everything of blood, allowing it to go down the drain. Mona then came back into the room, since she knew that her guest was not going to go any time soon, she figured she could try to get him as comfortable as possible. She look at the shower curtain underneath him and figured he wouldn't want to sleep on something that could get so easily cold. With some difficulty Mona was able to remove the curtain from underneath him, and she soon found a big, red, fuzzy blanket that she easily covered him with, she then took one of her soft cushions from the couch and place it underneath his head. Again, she wonder if maybe to remove the bandana, but again decided not too. So instead she sigh before she then took a seat on the couch, needing to take a breather.

'What a crazy day' Mona thought as she laid down, it nearly killed her, literally, but at least she made it home alive and in one piece. She then turned to the turtle, she wonder if he was friendly, maybe, considering the fact he saved her. But then again, he might ask for 'something in return'. But Mona had a strange feeling that he wouldn't even though she wasn't completely sure. But she knew she would sleep better knowing she help the person that saved her from being robbed and killed by. Mona look at her clock above the door way for her apartment, she saw it was now 9:30, it was early ish, but then again carrying a giant turtle and then doing surgery on him was very tiring, she just wasn't sure what to do. She didn't want to eat, she could take a bath tomorrow, since she was kind of tired. Maybe she should just go to bed, but what if he woke up. Maybe she could leave a not near him, so if he woke up he would know what happen and could perhaps let her take a look at his arm again, before he left. Deciding that was the best choice of action, Mona stood up and went into her kitchen. On the fridge where she would write a list for groceries, she rip a piece of paper off and wrote down her note. Once done with that Mona turned around and left the note, hopefully, noticeable for him to look at. She figured he would be smart enough to unlock the window, she thought about the chances of him robbing her, Mona look up to her 'collection' at the thought. Mona wasn't kidding when she said her mother loved collecting guns. In quiet a few glass cases were all sorts of guns, all sizes, enough guns to open her own gun store. Some were just guns to own, others were old and valuable, and some were even rare to see. But then again, most of the stuff on him look like something people threw away, so if it meant a hug strong turtle was willing to use garbage for his personal things instead of stealing from other people she figured it would be safe to say he wouldn't rob her. And even if he did, the jokes was on him since she kept the bullets lock into a case that was bolted to the floor. With that in mind, Mona gave the by far strange turtle a last look.

"Sweet dreams" Mona said, shrugging her shoulders, but then giving her a small smile before turning to her bedroom and then closing the door. After switching into her pajamas she then brush her teeth and went to bed, once laying on the bed she look up to the ceiling. Perhaps she should look the door, but then she had that feeling, that he wouldn't do any thing worse then leaving her window open when he went away.

'weird,' Mona thought, she was never really this trusting to new people, but then again he wasn't the average guy you would meet in the middle of the street. With that in mind, Mona began to go to sleep…..no one you would meet on the street…some one new….unusual…..different…..unique.

OKAY END OF THAT, MAY NOT BE MUCH BUT DON'T WORRY OTHER CHAPTER WILL BE GOOD. AND IF U ARE WONDERING, YES THAT IS THE SAME IRMA FROM THE 1980 VERSION. U KNOW THE GIRL WHO WAS ORIGINALLY A NEW REPORTER ASSISTANT OR SOMETHING, I THOUGHT I WOULD BE FUN TO ADD HER, EVEN FOR A SMALL PART, SINCE THE MOVIE ADDED VERN…. WHICH I DON'T UNDERSTAND SINCE IN THE ORIGINAL SERIES VERN HATED APRIL. THAT KIND OF WHY I'M GOING TO MAKE DON AND APRIL GET TOGETHER, CAUSE THE WHOLE VERN THING IS CREEPY TO ME…..EVEN CASEY JONE WOULD HAVE BEEN BETTER, WHATEVER. ANY CASE PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND I WILL UP DATE SOON, AND CHECK OUT OTHER STORIES, I HAVE 2 OTHERS, THEY'RE TMNT 2012 AND THEY WILL BOTH HAVE SEQUEALS, I AM CERTAIN OF THAT. AS ALWAYS.

LOVE,

BLUE ROZE


	3. See ya

TMNT time:

October 23, 2019

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Mona groan in her sleep as she herd the familiar alarm clock. She turned to see the time it always was when the cursed clock beep, 6:00, 1 and a half hours before she had to be at work. Doing a big lazy sigh, Mona slowly moved the comforter off of her before she sat up. After doing a stretch she look around, nothing different. With that in mind, Mona then got up and went to her dresser, after looking through it she found some underwear, a shirt and pants. She then made her way to the bathroom and took a quick shower, got dress, did her hair, put on some casual make up, brush her teeth, and finally got out. That took at least half an hour, after that Mona walk out into her 'living room' before she could get to the kitchen. Mona stop shock at the sight of Raph.

'What the hell' Mona thought, shock, but then her memories came back from last night, now proving every bit of dizziness in her head was gone. She calm herself, man that was going to take some time to getting use to. Mona look at Raph, he was still dead asleep, but he seemed fine, not even his wounds were bleeding through the bandages. Mona got closer to Raph, he seemed slightly peaceful, and he didn't look in pain. The blanket had fallen down a little from his chest, showing the brown bone like plastron of it. Mona figured she should move it up, since it can get cold sometimes in her apartment. Mona bent down and carefully lifted the blanket up a little, trying to make it very comfortable for him. Once that was done Mona went into her kitchen and began to make herself breakfast. She made herself some toast with butter, a bowel of fruit, and some Orange juice. Once that was fix she went into the living room before she then sat down on the couch in the middle. Being close to the sleeping mutant turtles form as she then found the remote and turned to some random channel. Mona watch it as she eat her breakfast, she look over to Raph every once in a wild, she couldn't help but look. He was just so….interesting to look at. She look at his hug beef, almost impossible size, or maybe it was possible to humans, but that's if they work out every day 24/7, and hex you would probably have to have it in their genes to get as big and muscular as he was. She also notice the mask, it look like something a gangster would ware, and yet her save her, so why ware it. Was it to make him look like her had hair, in a sense, cause it kind of did she had to admit it. She also wondered why he has the strange symbol on the top of his bandana, she just notice it now, it look Japanese, but she had no idea what the word, or words were. Finally Mona realize it was time for her to go, she look back at the turtle. Was it wise to leave him alone, what if he woke up, what if something bad happen to his wounds while she was gone, what if some one broke in and found him. Question kept on filling Mona head, but she couldn't miss work, not if she wanted to keep living in this place, for it wasn't exactly cheap to live here. Mona look back at him wondering what to do, then a idea came to her. She got up and made it to the kitchen where she quickly wash her dishes, then she look to the fridge. She found the magnet sticky notes, which she used to make grocery list, but now she took off and page, found a pen, and began to write on the counter. Once that was done, Mona look around to find her purse, she then found another jacket, this one brown with white fluff around the hood. Since it was October. Mona then went to Raph and place the note on his chest, once that was done. Mona then went to her door, she look back to see Raph and the pulley. She frown at it, she could throw it away later, but then looking at the turtle she smiled before turning around. Being very careful she open and close the door behind her, she then lock it before turning around and heading off to work. She got off of work at 6 and would get home at 6:30 with the acceptance of late nights. Maybe he would be awake by then.

9 HOURS LATER

Raph sigh as he woke up, man he hurt. His arm burn, his legs didn't feel the best, and he felt warm. Wait, that wasn't from him. Raph slowly open his green eyes. He look up and felt shock when he saw a white ceiling, his ceiling was grey almost black, not bright white. He glared at the ceiling before he slowly got up. Raph look down at his blanket, it wasn't one of his, his blanket were a little tougher, not fuzzy or soft. He look around himself, thinking maybe he some how ended up crashing at Aprils. They did the regularly, like for movie night or something like that, which Mikey persisted on doing. April had been unable to say no to the turtle who was supposable a little brother to her, which Raph didn't doubt. He even saw her as a sister. But this was not April place, she didn't have a black colored couch or light green carpet. Raph look around, he then notice his bandages, what the fuck happen last night. Then like a truck it all came back to him seeing that girl, seeing some foot trying to rob her and kill her, surprisingly getting shot in venerable places by a amateur, remembering that girl who actually, saved him. Now trying to remember what happen after that, Raph then notice the note that was mix with the blanket that covered him. Frowning he took the note, it was folded in half and written in rather nice cursive writing was:

_For you_

Figuring he was the only one there by the looks of it, Raph took the note and open it up, he then began to read it:

_Dear Mr. Turtle_

_Hello, my name is Mona Lisa Jones, but you can call me Mona. If you had woken up alone then that means I'm probably at work. If you are wondering how long you have been out, it has been only a day. You got shot in the arm and in the legs, thou the legs were only scratch your shoulder did get a actual fatal wound but no worried I did surgery and it should be fine. I want you to know that I get home usual at 6 o'clock usual or occasionally 8:30, so if you would please wait until I am there to check your wounds before you leave. But if you decided not to please then try not to use your left arm for a few days, and also, thank you for saving me. Also if you do leave please close the window, again no problem if you leave just be careful, and if you want you visit me again, if you were willing to safe me then you're probably a nice guy. So your choice, hope to see you soon._

_Mona Lisa_

Raph blink his eyes before reading it again, was this really for him. Why was she helping him, not that he was complaining, but he was a freak…and yet she was thanking him, help save him in return when he got shot, when she surely would be dead if he hadn't come when he had. Raph didn't believe it, and now she even offered him to come by, because she thought he should be a nice guy, base on the fact that he saved her. Raph stood up, still looking at the letter. He look down at the ground that now had the fuzzy blanket and now notice pillow. He figured he might as well pick them up, for the sake Mona sort of saved him. He carefully put them on the couch as nicely as he could, then he notice the pulley. She must have brought him here on it, guess she was smarter then some girls too, now that he thought of it, she must have found some way to get him here. Not like she could just be pushing a giant mutant through the city. Raph then look at the note again, should he stay here, the idea sounded kind of nice, well just so he wouldn't be rude, after all she did safe his life, when any other sane woman would have allowed him to die. But then he herd something, a ring tone, and base on the fact it had the ring tone song of the most violent eye widening heavy metal song, he knew it was Leo. With a over did sigh and roll of eyes Raph took the phone and answered it, a few years ago April had got them all phone. They were cheap but with Donnie magic he was able to up grade them into some rather advance phones, they even had phone case. They were like the ones you would get for an I-pod except supposable twice as strong and of course having their choice of color and design. Raph case was basically just a picture of a Sais on the back with fire surrounding it, and a silver colored skull right where the handle and end of the blade met. Raph press the call button before bring it to his ear.

"Yeah" he ask, he whished he could have ignored the call.

"Raph where are you" came the oh so serious voice of his lovely older brother Leo. Raph groan.

"What da ya want?" He ask instead, there was a pause before more was said.

"You've been gone all day, you need to come home." He said, Raph sigh, so much for the thought of staying here.

"Now" he ask, for once he didn't feel like fighting.

"Yes, and make sure no one sees you" he also warn, Raph rolled his eyes.

"Fine fearless, I'll be there soon" He said, he didn't give Leo a chance to say anything else, for he already hung up. He groan as he got up, might as well get going. He was about to head towards the window, but stop when he realize he accidently drop the note. Raph pick it up and look at it, he saw the same letter, reading it again. Then he turned to a near by night stand that just happen to have a pen. Then an idea form in Raph head, he look unsure about the thought, wondering if maybe it was stupid idea. But eventually Raph decided to screw it, he took the pen and quickly wrote on the one part of the letter, which was the bottom folded half where Mona had written 'for you' on top. Once he quickly finish, he place both letter and pen on the night stand and went to the window. Sadly, the building was kind of tall, but not that tall, Raph would just have to be careful, after all if would not be the first time he had went on patrol during the day time. He carefully open the window and then closed it behind him. He then began to climb down the fire escape that was there, for the building may be taller then most it still was considered short enough to have the old black fire escape the covered many of New York building. Once at a point, Raph then jump down landing on a near by building, it slightly hurt with his scrape legs, and his arm was hurting quiet a bit, but nothing worth crying about, so he continued until safely finding a safe ally way to jump into and swiftly jump into a manhole cover, before slowly making his way home.

2 HOURS LATER

Mona sigh as she walk in, man it was such a boring day, the only thing that would probably make it interesting was the fact if the turtle was awake or not. She hope he was, she wouldn't know what to do if he some how went into a comma, she may have minor in medical care but she sure as hex wasn't a doctor, not even a nurse. Mona open her door and rather quickly walk, she felt rather disappointment when she saw the blanket and pillow place neatly on her couch. She then look around.

"Hello?" she called, no answer, frowning she look all over in her house, no sign of a mutant turtle. Mona felt utter disappointment, so much for that, she was kind of curious about him, like where did he come from, how was he made, and also she wanted to check his wounds, to make sure they were alright and not get infected.

'Oh well' she thought rather sadly as she then finally sat down, not caring it was on the same fuzzy blanket and pillow. She sigh thinking maybe TV will help distract her, she turned to each for the remote. But stop when she saw the letter, had he read it. With curiosity Mona pick it up and open it, she saw her note but nothing else, not even a wrinkle, she turned it around. She saw her 'for you' label she had written for it, and then something else. Words that were not from her hand writing, she realize they were also rather big, as if some one big had written it in a hurry:

_Sorry I can't stay, gotta go, but I'll see ya soon. Real soon._

_Mr. Turtle _

Mona smiled fondly, almost laugh at the end of the letter. It looks like she might be having a visitor, and like him, she kind of hope it would be soon…really soon.

OKAY ANOTHER ONE DONE, SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG BUT LOTS OF OTHER STORIES I HAVE TO WRITE. ANY WAYS HOPE U LIKE IT AND DID U KNOW I JUST READ THEY'RE GOING TO MAKE 2 SEQUEALS TO TMNT 2014, ISN'T THAT AWSOME. SAID IT WOULD COME OUT IN 2016, CAN'T WAIT TO SEE IT. ANY WAYS, TELL ME WHAT U THINK AND I'LL WRITE MORE SOON, PLEASE REVIEW AND AS ALWAYS.

LOVE,

BLUE ROZE


	4. Nice to meet you

Raph groan as he ran, it had been a week and a half since he had been saved by Mona, his wound had healed just find thankfully. Of course Leo and Splinter had given him a lot of shit about it, he told them a version of the story where he had saved a girl who had ran off before he got shot, but he had been able to take out the guy and fix himself up before he fell unconscious in some random part of the sewers. Thankfully Don agreed with his story since he was the 'doctor' of the family, and since he had done a noble thing Splinter and Leo went easy on him and only grounded him for a week and a half exceptions for patrol. And now that he was finally free to go on his own that's what he did. And there was one place in his mind he wanted to go, to Mona. Though he didn't know her, he was utterly curious of what woman would go through the trouble to save him, sure he saved his life in return but still, this girl was something if she was willing to save him, since he was a mutant and all. But now he thought maybe it wouldn't be smart just to go up and say 'hey what's up'. He felt like as if he should perhaps get her something, but what. He couldn't just go out and buy her a gift, he thought about asking April to do that but his pride told him otherwise, and Vern was just purely out of the question. So that left trying to find a gift on his own. He thought about chocolates, but that seemed so ordinary and sort of unnecessary. Then he thought about an necklaces but, but that thought was shot since the best he could probably do was a crappy thrown away necklace that would have probably belong to a 5 year old. What was he suppose to do, maybe he should just screw it and come over empty handed. He was just about to do that until he stop in front of a flower shop, perhaps he could take a flower when no one was looking, but that was too risky, even for him. He glared at the shop, stupid place, no where was there a place a freak can get something for a girl. I mean like what freak would have a reason at all to get a flower, or any thing like that, freaks were meant to be alone, he was just lucky enough to have a family. Raph was about to turned around until he herd a door open with a slam, he turned around and felt shock as he saw a woman came out. She was just an old woman who probably own the shop, she held something in her hands before then throwing it into a full garbage that was in the ally way of the shop, leaving it on top with no lid. Raph glared at it as the woman walk away, what was that on top. Once he made sure she was gone he carefully jump into the ally way before he then look into the lid. There on top were a bunch of red roses, he notice they were fake but none the less flowers. He wondered why she would throw away okay looking flowers, but then realize that they weren't okay, for some how some one had spilled a large amount of ink on them. They were all covered in ugly black and brown colors, not the type of flowers to get a girl. But since it was closes chance of getting any flowers, he carefully lifted them out and look through them. And it was one on the bottom that he found, the flower was a bright red rose, very pretty, and unlike being covered in black and brown, it had been spilled with white ink, and not just big spots like the other it had been sprayed on as if some one took a paint brush of ink and beautifully splattered it with white, even the leaves. Raph look at it and compared it to the others, it wasn't the best, but it sure as hell wasn't the worst. So decided it was the only rose that was okay to give her, he set the rest back in the trash, turned around and jump up the building, flower in hand. About 15 minuets later, he finally made it to Mona building, he look up at the tall building, before he then began to climb the stairs with impressive stealth. He kept going higher and higher until he finally stop at one, he stared, was she on floor 16 or 17, he couldn't remember.

'Shit' he thought bitterly, he look at the l6 floor looking through a window but frown, the curtains were down, maybe it was 17. figuring it wouldn't hurt to check at least. So Raph made his way up quietly, but he stop when he herd something moan. He was heavy, the metal must have moan under his weight, he hope no one herd it.

Mona sigh as she set the pizza into the oven. It had been a week and a half since 'Mr. Turtle' had drop by, and she was starting to lose hope. Surely he would have come by now if he was going to visit, but she still had hope, which was why she had been making an effort to make sure she was home at 6 so she could be here and wouldn't miss him. Mona made her way into the living room to sit down, the pizza would be done in 15 minuets, she had just been checking it, to make sure it was cooking fine. Just as Mona was about to relax, she then herd it, a moan. Not the moan of a person, but the sound metal made when bending. She turned quickly to her window, what was on the fire escape to where it made that sound. Whatever it was, it would have to be heavy, very heavy. Then her mind went to some one she recently met who was big, and heavy in pure muscle. Mr. Turtle. With that Mona almost jump off the couch and quickly made her way to the window. Bringing up the shades, she quickly went to work on lifting the window before she carefully step onto the rather large fire escape, that served as a small balcony.

Raph had just finish checking the window above, the place was empty, and look to have no one living in there, making Raph sure that Mona was apartment was the one on the 16 floor, being room number 26. he was just about to climb down before he then herd the window open, he stop as he saw her slowly climb out of it and onto the fire escape. She was wearing short light green pants and a yellow top, not something you would wear in the fall, making it obvious as she shook a little at the cold.

"Hello?" Mona called "any one there?" she ask, Raph saw as Mona look around, had she herd him. He began to feel nervous, maybe this was a mistake, maybe he should just go away and never come back. Raph was on the verge of convincing himself to leave, until he drop the rose. Since he wasn't use to carrying a flower all the time, when he had gotten nervous he had stupidly drop the flower. Mona didn't see the flower until she turned around and saw the flower on the ground in the middle of the length of the fire escape. Mona stared at the flower in small shock.

'Shit, Shit, Shit, SHIT' Raph mentally curse, stupid flower. Raph saw Mona bent down to retrieve the flower before she stood up, looking at the flower. It was fake, Mona realize, and the white parts of it look like paint, or more in likely ink. She look at it, she thought it look nice, but it was probably look like a flower a florist would throw away, and realize shook her. She only knew one person, or turtle, that would have the only choice of having to get a flower from the garbage. She didn't feel disgusted, after all he had gone through the trouble and risk to get it, and plus she like the flower, she brought it to her face and smiled, it had a smell of some sort of strong perfume, but on the flower it smelt as if it came off naturally. Mona smiled even more, turning her back to the building as if looking out, as if trying to find something. If the flower was here, it meant that 'Mr. Turtle' would have to have drop it off, and something told her he was still here. So as she turned away, she closed her eyes and tried her best to hear something, anything that indicated another person way here. And she herd it, the faint sound of breathing, and it came on her right, just above her, and he was staring at her. Mona casually made her way to the right side, trying to look disappointed as if she believe he had gone.

Raph saw her, his mind in a battle weather to make himself known or wait for her to leave, he saw her make her way closer to him, but she didn't acknowledge him, causing him to breath in relieve, so much for the meeting, he couldn't do this, it would just be best to leave. But faith had other plans for him, since Mona then quickly turned around, her purple eyes looking up and straight into Raph green eyes, smiling as Raph was shock.

"Hey" she called, now Raph reaction might have been ridicules, but remember he was also surprise and it happen to every one, even ninjas. When Mona did that Raph was so shock that he jump up a little, and when he came back down he accidently lean too much forward and fell face first down the stairs, coming to rest on his upper back and head, his feet high in the air leaning against the railing. Thankfully his strap 'pants' kept his private parts hidden, even though he was wearing underwear he still didn't need to be that embarrass. Mona look a little surprise, she hadn't expected that, she couldn't help but giggle at that, it was so funny. Raph glared before he quickly tried to smoothly fix himself, and before Mona knew it she had a giant turtle standing in front of her. Raph had actually grown a little bit since he was 16, he was now 6.11, towering over Mona by a foot, since she was 5. ll. Mona smiled as Raph gave a small glare, since he didn't know how to react.

"So" Mona said, causing Raph to lift an invisible eye brow.

"So" he ask, looking at her, Mona just kept on smiling.

"What's your name?" she ask, Raph was still a little shock, she was acting as if he wasn't a giant over 6 ft turtle. He took a small breath before answering.

"My name's Raph" he said, Mona smiled.

"Mona Lisa Jones" she said, smiling. She then offered a hand to him, Raph stared at it, but finally figured what the hell and took it to shake it. Her hand felt so soft, smooth, small, but nice. Mona felt his, it was so large, bumpy, covered in scales, and warm. She smiled as she shook it. Like she would shake a human beings hand. After that they pulled away and stood for a few minuets in awkward silence, then Raph finally thought he should leave before making a complete fool out of himself.

"well ah, I'ma gonna-" Raph made jouster of what he plan on doing, since this was stupid and strange, Mona however stop that.

"Wait" she said, causing Raph to stop and look at her, completely confuse and fascinated.

"What?" he ask, Mona sigh before smiling and ask:

"Do you want to stay for dinner?" she ask, Raph was overly shock, she had just offered him dinner, even insisted on doing it.

"Ah" he said kind of stupidly.

"Come on" Mona cooed, obvious to the fact Raph was hesitant. "I got a pizza in the oven" Mona saw how Raph froze a little. "And its home made" she said, almost in a singing voice. Raph gulp, true he wasn't obsess with the stuff like Mikey, but he still found it hard to pass up pizza when it was offered to him. And now he then smelt the melting chesses, the meat, and other good smelling things only the loving thing of pizza could make. Mona smiled, by the way he appeared to be smelling the air and the small sound of a growling stomach, she smiled in victory.

"…..maybe jus' ta slice…" He said, Mona smirk before she once again did another shocking thing. She then wrap her arm around Raph arm before she then led him inside, and for once Raph didn't argue about being led in. Mona still clutch the red and white flower as they went in, Raph wasn't sure how this would go, but he was certain that it would certainly be interesting….very interesting….

OKAY DONE WITH THAT, SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG, TELL ME HOW U THINK OF IT SO FAR, PLEASE REVIEW I LIVE ON THEM AND AS ALWAYS.

LOVE,

BLUE ROZE


	5. Pizza, Beer, WWE

Raph had honestly never felt so nervous in his life, his persona as a 'tough guy' always kept him from being nervous, but he just couldn't help it. Here he was sitting in some one apartment, some one who he had just met apartment, a human woman apartment. Was he really safe, or was their going to be police or the government busting in from no where, catch him, and send him off to a lab. A part of him was piss at himself for being in a woman apartment in the first place, why was he in here, there was nothing stopping him from just standing up and walking out, what restaging did this woman on him. None! That's what, and yet he was sitting here awkwardly as Mona had just left to go get the pizza which she just claim was done. I mean seriously, sure she knew a few moves, but she was puny compared to him, what was stopping him from openly asking her why she was being so nice.

Then the voice in his head that was giving him shit shut up when Mona walk in, giving him a sweet smile as she then handed him a plate of hot, yummy looking pizza. Raph did not feel the urge to be rude, but being the tough guy, he had to keep up his act.

"Here you go" Mona said as she handed Raph the plate.

"What ever" He said, some might find that rude but inside his head he was freaking out. Why was he just 'nice', he was only nice when he needed to be!

The voice in his head was starting to become a real ass and Raph was starting to get piss at it.

'Shut da fuck up' he mentally snap at himself, 'talk shit ta me later, right now I'm bussy' that seemed to shut up his internal voice as he then turned to the pizza. It look pretty good, the news was on while Mona smile, watching him as if wanting to see him to take a bite and tell her how he like the pizza, he eventually was about to take a bit before Mona stop him.

"Oh wait" she said before she set her pizza down, causing Raph to look up. "I forgot the drinks, I'll be right back" and before you know it, she was gone, Raph groan, he was hungry, even though he did have dinner before leaving the lair he still wanted to eat, after all he was a big guy. But again, something in him got him to stop and be polite as he waited. Raph could mentally see his other voice about to give him shit, but a real glare into air kept it shut up.

"Bud light or Coors light" Mona said as she walk in, one hand held a bud wiser and the other holding a Coors light bottle of beer, Raph was sort of shock, he didn't expect her to drink beer, but then again, who was he to complain.

"Bud wiser" He said, Moan smiled as she then handed him the beer and sat down. He saw as she then grab a beer opener that was on her night stand before trying to open it, but frown in obvious trouble.

"What's wrong, tough girl can't even open a beer?" He ask, Mona rolled her eyes.

"Ha! Ha! If its so easy why don't you try?" she ask, handing him the beer and beer opener, Raph rolled his eyes.

"Ha, sorry," He said as he only took the bottle and not the beer opener "But I don't use toys to open it" He said before taking out his Sai, wanting to save some of her pride Mona came with a remark.

"I'd like to see you try to open it with a pair of forks" she said, Raph didn't get mad but instead smirk as Mona saw how Raph then put the tip of the Sai tip underneath the edge of the cap, and in a second it was gone, the cap landing on his knee and the bottle now open. Mona look shock as she then took the bottle. She then felt a blush as Raph smirk.

"Show off," she mumbled, saving what little pride she had left, Raph just did a laugh, he actually laugh, man if his bro's saw him now Leo would die from shock, Donnie would be studying him, and Mikey would be doing something a moron would do. He was behaving, he didn't get mad when Mona 'made fun' of him, and he even laugh and was relaxing. A part in his brain was freaking out, what the fuck was going on, why did he feel so comfortable. Now don't get Raph wrong, it wasn't like he saw it where he just had to be rude, but it was more of the fact he was trusting a stranger with his identity and he wasn't at all cautious, paranoid, or anything else you would expect him to be. And he was more then just concern he was, like I said, freaking out. But then his mind was interrupted and he turned towards Mona.

"Are you gonna try it?" she ask "Its good, I promise I didn't poison it" she giggled the last part. Raph raise a invisible eye brow.

"Really" he ask, Mona nodded again "well then take a bite of yours and I'll think 'bout it" he said, Moan giggled again as she took a bite out of the pizza, proving it was not poison. Raph laugh before he finally decided to take a bite. He lifted the still hot pizza and place the tip in his mouth, what he tasted blew his mind away. He could taste the cheese, olives, meats, mushroom, and whatever else you would put on a pizza. He had never tasted anything like this before, he had tasted at least 5 box's of pizza from every pizza joint in town, they were in fact known for their wide taste of pizza, and yet, he had never tasted a pizza that felt like it exploded with flavor in his mouth. He didn't even want the beer any more as he then began to shove the pizza in his mouth, his brother would surely be jealous if he had an idea of the pizza he was missing. Mona giggled as she saw Raph practically devour the pizza in seconds.

"I take it you like it" she giggle, Raph was glad right their he couldn't blush, and he hated to admit that it was true, but his pride kept him from looking soft, even if it was total crap.

"S'okay" he said simply, even though in his head he was tempted to beg Mona for another piece of pizza, thankfully Mona smiled as she lifted her piece of pizza up.

"There some pizza in the kitchen if you want more, if you're interested" he said, Raph again felt like he should be blushing, but instead just look away as if he wasn't interested. But after Mona took a few bites of her pizza and moaning of how oh so goooooooood her pizza was and Raph groan. She saw as he stood up and giggled, Raph silently understanding the reasoning of the laugh.

"Shut up" he said rudely, but Mona only giggled some more as he made his way into the kitchen. He look at the pizza, before taking the biggest piece there, making sure he got the whole pizza including the extra amount of cheese that had drip onto the pan. Once all of it was on the plate he had, he made his way into the living room. He was shock when he realize Mona had change the channel from the news to….the WWE channel. He saw who was fighting, it was John Cena vs. Ryback. Raph saw as Mona whole attention was at the game, seeing her leg gently and yet quickly jump up and down in excitement.

"Well" he said, "didn't expect ya to be inta this stuff" he said, Mona look up but smirk.

"Hey, nothing better then watching a bunch of guys go at each other" she said, Raph rolled his eyes, some how he got that Mona was joking, and he had to admit that was pretty funny. He even let out a low chuckle as he then sat down back in his chair. He decided to eat slower, and even take a swing at his beer. He saw the wrestlers getting ready to fight. He look at Mona and got curious.

"Who dya think is gonna win" he ask, curious. Mona look shock before she then turn to Raph, but then smiled.

"John Cena" she answered, Raph then did some more chuckling.

"Please" he said, as if trying to hold himself from laughing any more "If any ones winning its Ryback." He said, this time Mona rolled her eyes.

"Maybe in your dreams, but John going to win" she swore, Raph then grin.

"Betch ya not" he said, Mona look like she had an idea before she smirk.

"Bet you 20 bucks" she said, Raph look surprise, he actually did just happen to have 20 bucks on him, he found it in the sewers, you'd be surprise how many idiots drop and throw money away. He look back at the game before Mona and shrug his shoulder, what the hell.

"Fine" he said, "but don't be whining ta me when I leave with yur money" Mona laugh as she rolled her eyes.

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch" she said, Raph rolled his eyes and Mona smiled again before they turned to the game.

The game was epic, as the 2 fought. Raph and Mona had finish their pizza and Raph had about 3 beers, he was now chewing on his tooth pick that kept appearing out of no where as he now intently watch the game. It was the last match and they were both staring at it as if it were a staring contest with it. John had Ryback on the floor while he was on top of him and practically strangling him to get him to stay down, he seemed to barely breath as he tried desperately to move, but with no success. But however, Ryback was able to just stand high enough to he used his strength to lift him above his head and tried to drop him down, but with some amazing maneuvering, John had turn the table and before you know it, Ryback was on the ground. Once he was on the ground John stood up with his hand in the air, gasping but none the less he won.

Raph groan as Mona jump up, saying yes, yes, and yes in her victory.

"See I told you John was going to win" she brag, Raph was about to come back with a smart ass remark, but both stop when they saw a business man walk over to the ring and tried to get in. but just as he was on the edge John then suddenly ram his head into the guy stomach, causing him to land on the ground. Raph and Mona shut up as they continued to watch. Then they saw Ryback some how getting back up before he grab John and then smash him onto the ground, then surprisingly the same guy came back onto the ring and even in it. Then he began to beat John as he lay on the ground, and lets just say things began to get ugly. Before you know it a total of 6 or 7 people had enter the ring, and at the end the only one standing was Ryback. Just as Ryback walk out as if he hadn't beaten a practical army he smirk before turning to a blushing Mona.

"Whatcha say about John?" he ask, Mona look away as the blush deepen.

"Meanie" she said, Raph then gave another laugh as Mona blush again as Raph laugh.

"Here I thought ya were 20, not 12" he laugh, Mona tried to save what little pride she had left as she spoke.

"John would have won, it was the stupid guy fault," she exclaim, Raph only laugh as he lean back, and laying behind his head.

"Thought we agreed to no whinnin' at the end" he stated, Mona mind quickly went into work. Its not like she didn't have the money, she just didn't want to lose it, she had a hard time when it came to losing. Then another thought came to her head.

"Or" she said, waiting a second to catch Raph attention. "I can keep the 20 bucks, and next time you come, we'll bet, and I'll bet 40 while you still bet 20, how about that?" she ask, Raph stop to think of that, the 40 bucks got his attention, his family had enough money, including with some business that Donnie had started (which you'll learn about later), but he wouldn't mind the extra cash for himself. But as he look at Mona, waiting for an answer, he realize something. He also wouldn't mind spending more, time with her, after all, she was a better host then he expected.

"Raph" she ask, feeling confusion as he didn't answer, was he alright.

"Wha" he ask kind of stupidly, Mona spoke again.

"is that a good idea, or would you rather prefer the 20 bucks now?" she ask, this time Raph was able to speak.

"I could come back" he said, Mona raised an eye brow.

"Do you want to come back?" she said, now catching Raph attention even more. "I mean, if you don't really want to hang out with me, I understand it, I mean just because I saved you doesn't mean you have t-"

"No" he said, now catching Mona attention. "I mean" he said "I'll come back, ya aint to bad ta hang out with" he admitted, Mona look at him for a second before smiling.

"Well good," she said, "I like hanging out with you too" she said, again Raph felt shock, she was sort of un believable with how…quick she accepted his strange appearance. But then she spoke again.

"Was that a phone?" she ask, and that's when Raph realize a small buzz by his pants. He reach for the improve phone as he then lifted it up so he could look at it. He realize it was a text, he quickly realize it was Leo and read.

_Where are you?_

Raph groan, he turn to look at Mona, she had figured out he was texting and was giving him some privacy, that was nice. He then began to text back.

_Just hanging around_

Was the reply he sent, not even 10 seconds later there was a response.

_Then come home now time to go home  
><em>

Raph rolled his eyes before he then wrote his reply.

_Yes mom_

There wasn't a reply, surprise oh surprise. He rolled his eyes as he then turn his attention to Mona, she smiled at him.

"Who was that?" she ask, Raph rolled his eyes at the thought.

"My brotha" he answered, Mona look shock.

"I didn't know you had brothers, how many do you have?" she ask, Raph was about to answer until another text came to his phone. He look down and frown at it.

_Now Raph_

As if he knew he was about to get into what could be a long conversation. He turned back to Mona before sighing.

"I havta go, I don't have time ta talk, sorry" he said, feeling a little sad, but he really didn't need another lecture, but she only shrug and smiled.

"Guess I'll have to ask you next time, okay?" she ask, Raph look at her before shrugging.

"Guess so," he then stood up as so did Mona. She saw him 'out' the window. And soon they were standing on the fire escape. She smiled at the unsure looking turtle, she could tell he was a tough guy, and tough guys were always hard to get too, but if her sister was here, she figured she would also say tough guys were also the softest. Which would have come from millions of comic books, which makes you look at the fact skeptically, but it was true. So she only smiled as she did something that once again threw Raph off a mile.

She hug him

A full, not holding back, friendly hug. Raph had gotten hugs before, like when he was little from his father and brothers, even April gave him a few nice hugs, as friends of course, which he never minded. But this seemed different, something he just didn't know how to explain. But he, like it, a feeling he never really had before. But he just tried to relax, hugging back, but he figured it felt stiff to her, but she didn't complain. After a minuet she finally pulled back.

"See you next week, same time?" she ask, Raph couldn't help but smirk.

"Sure" he said, Mona smirk.

"Good, just remember the 20" she said, Raph rolled his.

"Sure, as long as ya got my 40 ready, I'll give show ya my 60 bucks" he promise, Mona laugh and rolled her eyes as she made her way into the room. As she walk in, she had only turned her back for a second, she turned around, but felt shock when he wasn't there, and met with open air. How did he do that? She waited a second to see if she could hear the metal bend when he ran on it, but he must be doing some fancy trick since all she could hear was wind.

"Did I imagine it?" she ask as she turned and walk in, unsure of herself, from the way he disappeared, maybe. But then the doubt left her when she saw on her arm chair, was Raph Sai. Mona smiled as she walk over and pick it up, such a interesting weapon, she look at it before smiling. She just had an idea, since the weapon was pretty and all shinny, she had a thought of how she could make it look more…..bad ass, if you will. She smirk, oh yes, she had great plans for the Sai.

OKAY THAT'S THE END, MIGHT SOUND A LITTLE EVIL BUT TRUST ME ITS NOT, MONA IS INNOCENT OF ALL CRIME I SWEAR. ANY WAYS SORRY IT TOOK FOREVER, WILL WRITE MORE, PLEASE REVIEW AND AS ALWAYS.

LOVE,

BLUE ROZE


	6. What we both hide

April O'Neil walk on the street, she wore sunglasses over her eyes and a hat, since it was autumn no one would give her any looks from her clothes that covered her face, and hid the fact of who she was. She was April O'Neil, a serious journalist working on fox, yes the famous news station. She was pretty famous, had a decent amount of money, and not from her news job, and she had a boyfriend. What could possible wrong in her life, one would ask? If April however had herd them she would have laugh at their ignorance, yes, there were good parts in her life….but there was so many dark ones as well. April sigh as she walk, it was 6:30, around night time, but that didn't stop her from doing the cliché of walking into a dark ally way. Soon, she stop in front of a familiar looking manhole cover, she smiled as she knelt down near it. She carefully lifted the lid and slowly climb down it. No one saw as she then return the lid to its correct place. Then she sigh before she turned and walk towards the turtle brand new lair, and home, and to her, her second home as well.

Donatello sigh as he sat on a chair, one of the new things he had – believe it or not – bought for himself. A nice comfy chair that spun around and had wheels and everything, a complete up grade from his usual things. Not as you are probably wondering, how on earth does a mutant turtle buy a chair like the one he had, or the other expensive and nice things he had? Well, that was simple, April. Nearly 2 years after the whole Shredder thing April had been able to get her reporting career back on line, she was now on fox 10, which was quiet impressive in his opinion. But however at one point, he had remember April complaining at a point of time of barely having enough money to live, and that any minuet she could be kick out. Donatello did not want that to happen to his best friend, so after some time, he had found this person on e-bay who promise 200 hundred bucks for a new computer. Funny that Donnie had a computer just like that, except for the fact that it was found in the sewers and that he had used his genius to make it twice as better then it original was. After some chatting the guy eventually agreed that Donnie was the only person who would be willing to see that type of computer for 200 bucks, so after some talk, he had sent to computer to him in a box. And 4 days later, April had come in, saying she had a letter for Donnie. And when Donnie open it, he was happy to see it was filled with money, including a note saying the computer work like a charm, and thank Donnie greatly. Donnie of course have been sent to the Ha' shi for doing something so risky, but Splinter then became understanding when he realize truth and noble reason of why he did that, to help their dear friend April. April was extremely thankful, and it had help her out greatly, she was so happy. Then a few weeks later, she had come in, and this time, ask him something. April told Donnie that she had found 3 people willing to pay quiet some money in trade for some other computers to be made, and she ask if maybe Donnie could make them and they could split of profit equally. And that was the beginning of the now rather popular website that sold computers, phone, and ect for cheap prices of rather well made items. The website called? Since April was the face and one who talk to the people who she had to meet face to face, and it had to look like she made it, they had called it O'Neil Tech. now Donnie had gotten a job that paid around average of 7,500 dollars a year, he thought of himself doing good. The extra money help April, and with her help she had been able to help them get things that they thought they never would have every thought they would get. Real food, real new beds with comforters and pillows, decent furniture, TV, and some much other stuff that had the guys feeling so happy…..and privilege. Splinter even admitted that it was nice to have the new accessories. Also, Donnie and April relationship was great, being friends, and he felt happy to have her as a friend….but there was a flaw. Though April was a terrific friend and partner, he had such…almost painful desires…..to be more then her friend. At first, Donnie had just thought it was because he never met a female woman face to face before, but then he realize….that all of his small fantasies, they were not at all sexual or anything to do with physical, that it was done with feeling. Who it would be like to snuggle together, how would it be like to go on a date of some sort, how it would it be like to do….the list was endless. And he also found himself noticing other things, like how his slightly more sensitive then human nose pick up her sent, such sweet roses and strawberries. How her lips seemed so big and beautiful, oh yes everything about her was beautiful. He also notice her personality as well like her stubbornness, her cleverness, her bravery and devotion, everything was just beautiful. And with in 3 years he was in love, but he had already known he should have just tried to stop. After all, April was human, one with a bright future while he on the other hand had nothing going for him but for this business. And besides, she and Vern were boyfriend and girlfriend. At first Donnie thought there was hope, but they official began dating after 2 years of the meeting them, and they had moved in together 2 years ago, so yes, it was safe to say he would not get the chance. And so now, even though one would have never guess, Donnie was in constant pain, and it only got worse every time he saw her, and that was a number of times each week. But he never ask for their meetings to stop, after all April had gotten attach to the others, and so had they. And plus they had a business together, he just couldn't stop their meetings. And besides, he wasn't sure if it would be less painful if he never saw her again. Donnie took a shaky breath, he push away from the I phone he was recently working on, making it out of a broken one and spare parts found on e-bay before he sold them. It was just so hard sometimes, how he whish he could have just one day where April and him were more then friends, just one day. But that was too much to ask for, and he knew it, and accepted it. Donnie push the glasses back onto his face, despite his new resources he still wore his glasses that were tape in the middle, he just couldn't bare to part with it, though many others would have he wouldn't. That was one of his problems, he just couldn't let things go, not even if his life depended on it. Donnie gave another sigh, what was he going to do? This was getting so hard, just how did you deal with something like this?

"Hey Donnie" came a not at all expected voice. Donnie turned to see April, she wore a regular light brown shirt with some dark blue jeans, she also had a trench coat wrap around her, also being just a lighter shade of brown then her shirt. Her hair was a mess, her face was red from the cold with in their home, and she wasn't wearing any make up…and she still look gorgeous to the mutant turtle as he stared at her for a moment before catching himself. He put on a emotion mask as he gave her a small smile, showing his not at all straight teeth but white and clean none the less. April smiled back, showing a smile worthy of fox 10 news.

"What are you doing here?" he ask, since he had not at all expected her there, April sigh as she walk in.

"I just forgot to give you this" she said, handing him a list of new orders, things that Donnie could easily make within the end of this week.

"Oh thanks" he said, as he look over the list, his head already telling him what he would need and what he would have to do. "But you could have texted me" he said, not that he didn't want her here, it was just he didn't like her going out at night alone. He would never forgive himself if he was some how responsible for her death, but she only smiled again.

"Well ya, but I didn't want to make a mistake" she said "after all it is your business I didn't want it to go bad because of a mess up." She said, Donnie only smiled at her.

"Don't say that April" he said, trying his best to resist the urge to caresses her cheek. "I know you wouldn't mess it up, but still thank you…..I'll be sure to have this done by then end of the week" he said, April nodded while giving another smile. She sigh as she then pulled out her phone and look at the time….6:52, what a save time to be out. She look at it again and then back to Donnie, before she finally ask.

"Hey, do you mind, walking me home?" she ask, Donnie only smiled in relive, it was not the first time April ask this, after all they both knew how dangerous New York was. It was only common sense to ask one of the 'guardian's' of the city, which April saw.

"Sure" he said "Just get ready and I'll be out in a second" he said, April gave another smile before she nodded and she walk out. Once she was gone he let out a humongous breath as he almost fell forward. Damn it, it was so hard….he figured Mikey would compare his situation to him being superman and April being Kryptonite, for she was becoming truly painful to be near….to not just blurt out what he wanted to say. To say 'I love you' and to selfishly ruining his and his family relationship with one of the only human's that would not freak out being near them, and all for a 0.0000000000000000001 chance of her even thinking of having the same feelings that he had…the odds were not worth the risk. After a moment to emotional collect himself. He slowly got all of his gear tech and strap it to his back while positioning it to where he could cover his eyes with his special gear tech glasses. Once he was sure he had that, and grab his Bo on the way, he walk out of his lab to their home. After the Shredder had destroyed their previous home they had search and search until they found the perfect place. It was underneath an abandon factory that was rather close to the heart of New York, but their were problems for the foundation from above to a sure it would not start no matter what. And underneath it was a abandon sewer that not only resemble the foundation of a large home with rooms but had went right underneath the factory, and it was just perfect. It had different separate places that severed as rooms, kitchen, living room, dining room, a Dojo place, and of course a great big area for his shop and his own personal experiments and tinkering that he did for pleasure. He walk into the living room where he saw Mikey and April talking casually, Mikey had gotten over his 'crush' on his 'angle cakes' which his crush had indeed prove to be just curiosity. Of course they were good friends and Donnie had even herd Mikey call her sis every now and then, proving to him that their relation was not at all that of lovers. He also seen the same prove with Leo and Raph as well….only he in love with her in feelings that were not of siblings or friends. He then gave another sigh as April had finish her farewell with Mikey she turned to Donnie and they were off. April of course ask Mikey to tell Leo, Splinter, and Raph that she said hi.

April now walk in the cool crisp air, some might have been uneasy about being out alone, but not her. She felt no fear as she walk, knowing that above her was a turtle that would protect her…..her protector and one of New York guardians, Donatello. A turtle with more metal then meat on him, a turtle with old, crack, taped up glasses on his face that covered a purple bandana and his light amber like eyes, a turtle who though was smart fought with a Bo staff, but always found new ways to improve it and use it, Donnie, the one who held her heart. She sigh under her scarf as she walk. She did not want to walk home…she wanted to stay at Donnie place, some where she considered her real home, and be surrounded by the friends she loved her have his large, green, scaly, warm and protective arms wrap around her. How had this happen, how did she come so close to love…and yet so far, and having to go through such hell to keep her love as close as she ever hope to get in this situation. She shivered as she thought of the demon she would be force to slave over when she got home….Vern. One who had deceived her so well, that now turned out wanted nothing but to use her…..to show her off like as if she were some show dog.

Why not start to the beginning of what she is going through.

When she first met Vern he had been a good friend, and kind of nice to look at. But she had only known him for 4 months before their crazy adventures with the turtles, but after it she had been seeing them quiet a bit. They were just as happy to see her as she was to see them, and Splinter as well had welcome her. After a year of knowing Vern, it had taken that long before she did agree that he was her boyfriend. It was nice…..but something was missing. She began to know it about 6 months into their relationship. The first thing was the way he showed her off she hated that, then there was the fact that half the time she had to pay for what ever date they went on, even though he had more money then she did at times, and the fact he was bad at keeping promises, and so she felt like the only reason she was with him was because she knew she felt a little sorry. And not only that…..but she began to feel a attraction to some one else. Not to another human…but to a turtle, a mutant turtle. Donnie, she remembered when she complain about her fiancé problems and he risk his existence being known just to help her out, also how he was always there when she had something to talk about, how he always seemed to enjoy her visits, even his cute snorting laugh had gotten to her heart. And before you know it, she knew she was in love with him. It had been a year and a half of being a 'couple' before April realize her feelings for Donnie, and she wanted to be with him…..or give it a try. But before she did she needed to break up with Vern. They had gone to dinner, went to a movie, and then they were in her house, having a nice chat until Vern had done something shocking. He ask if they could move in, taking their relation to the next level. So that's when April let him down as slowly as possible. But then that's when she learn the true man Vern was. He had then ask randomly is she cared for the turtles and Splinter. She had hesitantly nodded yes, and then ask why. But then before you know it, he pounce on her, and began to kiss her, assault her, violate her. April was utterly shock, but she mange to kick him off before standing up. She then grab the phone and told him if he came closer she would call the police. But then he only laugh, and then said if she called the police…..then she would reveal the guys. And that's when it became clear. Vern had been suspicious that she would eventually dump him, so he had secretly taken pictures and video tapes of the guys and Splinter. All of them were of them fighting for being violent, which in the right hands, could make them look like some what intelligent and yet savage monsters. And then he threaten her, and her family. That if she didn't do what he ask, then he would post their pictures all over the internet. April called him a bluffer, but no he wasn't. He told her he had a buddy that was good with machines and that there was a program, that if he did not log into it once every 29 hours then the pictures would automatically go viral. And then he gave her a choice. To put it simple, it was:

1. Be his loving sexy and lose girlfriend

Or

2. have her friends that she considered family faces all over the web, and have them possible captured and have god knows what happen to them. So with no help, and no chance of Donnie hacking into it, or any one in that matter, she had choice….but to be his slave. And so, for nearly 3 and some years that's what she been, going to his every heed and plea…all sexual ones as well. April had never felt so horrible, her freedom gone, her virginity gone, every thing gone. It also amazed her how he could become such a cold monster, true he had his faults, but to think he was capable of this was almost in human.

April gave another fearful shiver as she walk closer to her apartment, where he surely would be waiting, would want her there. She had to fight back to urge to turn around and run to the place that was more her home then anyplace else. But she could not turn away. Now she stood in front of the door of the apartment building. She turned and look behind her, looking for some movement on top of the building, and she saw it. Donnie stood there, and yet hid in the shadow, like how she saw one of them on the very first night. She smiled, one last real smile before she waved, and he waved back, before he turned and disappeared. Then it felt like April was alone as she turned and slowly open the door, and walk in. she then went to the elevator, and slowly went up the stairs until she was on her floor. Giving another fearful breath, she walk down and slowly made it to her room number, apartment number 321B. she reach for her key and brought a shaky hand to the hole and slowly unlock it. Before she could even turn it all the way the door swung open, and in came a drunk and horny looking man. He then grab her and drag her in….please have mercy on her.

OKAY END OF THAT, OKAY FOR THOSE WHO ARE VERN/APRIL FANS SORRY. I KNOW VERN ISN'T A BAD GUY, BUT I SUCK AT LOVE TRIANGLES AND JUST HATE THEM, SO I FIGURED THIS WAS THE EASIEST AND LESS CONFUSING TO ME FOR THE WHOLE LOVE THING. WILL WRITE MORE SOON AND PLEASE REVIEW I NEED THEM, NO JOKE. AND AS ALWAYS

LOVE,

BLUE ROZE


	7. Raph Secret

Raph carefully lifted the manhole cover up, making sure no one would witness and giant mutant green turtle jump out of it. Once he was sure he was alone, he carefully push it away before he then slowly made his way up. Some time it was hard to get out of these things, especially with his size, he was surprise half the time when he could fit through one of the manhole covers. Now he gently replace the manhole cover over the spot it originally was left before he then made sure once again no one saw him. Once he was certain no one had saw him, he slowly turned around. Despite his large size and weight, he was silent as he jump up onto a near by fire escape. As Raph made slow descend to the top of the building, he turned to see the tall building that strangely had a old fashion fire escape on it, since it was taller then most buildings. Though some might find that strange and unnecessary, Raph was more then thankful to the thing. For it was the only thing that could help him tell the difference of Mona house to the thousand of other buildings that stood tall above some of the others and shorter of others as well. Raph would not deny as he began to make his silent but quick way to his new friends house. He was excited, but of what, of doing something that would cause leader to freaking go insane if he ever knew. Of going to a whole new apartment with the danger, and yet some excitement of going to a some what strangers place, or was it the fact he would see her again. The brown and golden hair, purple eyed, big popping pink lip girl again. One that was name after the great

painting Mona Lisa. One that had save his life where others would surely had left him for dead with out a second thought, or perhaps even kill him themselves. None the less, he made sure to run as fast as he could to the knew location he had brunt into his brain. As he ran, he thought weather to try his luck and again and try to find her another flower…but decided not to. Besides, she could possible be getting 40 bucks out of him, so he figured he could skip the whole flower thing. Besides he could never what he would say if any of his brothers possible saw him holding any sort of flower. Speaking of his brothers, he wondered if he should tell him about Mona. He thought of Splinter but decided not to, he wanted to skip and avoid the Ha shi as long as possible, he had been in there long enough. If the many blankets, scarves, gloves, even shirts, and hats didn't say anything, he had been in there more then enough times. He then thought about telling Leo, but he would then might as well tell Splinter, no way Leo would understand, even if he believe the fact the girl had saved his life. Then he thought the possibility of his 2 other little brothers, but also decided against it. They would probably force him into introducing Mona, and no way did he want to share her. That thought alone made him wonder. why was he so jealous, so what if they did spend time with Mona. He spent plenty of time with April and their presence and was never jealous, hell he even like spending time together with his brother and April…it felt like as if they were playing together as a family. And though many would think other wise of Raph opinion of the family, Raph did actually love them, he could assure you that and could easily enjoy their company. Even if it were fighting we Leo, slapping Mikey over the head or ending up playing as some part in his hip hop songs, or listening to Donnie stupid geek talk and evening helping him out. He still like being near them, making sure they were all indeed save and sound. He then shook his head as he made it to the fire escape that lead to Mona room. No time to think about that, all he knew was that….for some reason he wanted Mona for himself, and that's what he would do. At least until he could sort of his feelings over her, decided how to convince them she was okay to trust, and to just make sure despite everything make sure she was completely 100% trust worthy and would not later stab them in the back. Soon Raph made it to wanted room, as he stood outside the large window he still felt nervous, was it okay to just come in, or should he knock. He then shook his head again, there was one of the problems he was still confuse about, why did he worry or care about things where he usually would have never gave a crap about. He should just barge in like his usual self, he was freaking out, but none the less. After a moment of taking deep breaths, Raph lifted his hand and softly knock on it, so it would hopefully only grab Mona attention, not any one else from below or above. After nearly half a minuet when he already thought perhaps she wasn't home or something, the window open. Mona now stood there, she was wearing a black short sleeve shirt with long dark blue sweat pants, more appropriate clothes to wear for company, but Mona never really notice.

"Hey Raph" she said, her voice sounding happy, or at least Raph thought it sounded happy.

"Hey" he said, responding in his gruff voice. Mona then open the window as well as she could before lifting her hand behind her to indicate to come in.

"Well come in" she said, Raph nodded kind of stupidly before he then walk into the house. When he got into the living room he felt shock. The living room itself was fine and just the same as he last remembered it. But the thing that cause him shock was what littered the whole place. All over the couch, and good portion of the floor, were guns. All sorts of guns, all from simple hand guns to shot guns and bunch of other guns that littered the floor.

"Sorry about the mess" Mona said, speaking as if the number of guns that covered the whole living rooms where completely natural to her, which it appeared it was. Raph was shock, he knew she had a hand gun, but he didn't expect her to have what appeared to be a whole stock supply of them. Guess she wasn't as regular as he that, he couldn't help but feel slightly threaten, after all he and guns didn't have a great history together. Mona notice how uncomfortable he look as Raph hadn't taken a step in, guess she should have clean the yesterday, but she had been sooooooo tired.

"Sorry, I was suppose to clean them yesterday but I ended up falling asleep instead." She said, she knelt down on the ground near a fancy looking boxes with special gun holders, meant to hold many guns together. She started to clean them as Raph watch, once all shock was gone Raph ask the most obvious question.

"S'there a reason fer the guns?" he ask, he then took a careful step to the same arm chair he had originally sat in last time, which was thankfully free of guns. He didn't know what to do so he just sat down. Mona was actually kind of thankful, some of the guns were loaded and didn't have a safety, it was probably smart to allow her to put up these guns on her own. As he sat down while asking the question Mona sigh as she set a shot gun down next to a rifle.

"Well, my mom was quiet the babe with a gun" she said as she rolled her eyes, setting a gun down "I just happen to pick that up" she said, Raph laugh, the reason for the laugh however was not known, it just felt right for some reason.

Weird

"Well there" Mona mumbled as she then closed up 2 box's for she was putting up these guns in record time. All the ones on the floor were gone, fitting into 2 box's, then she finally went to the guns on the couch. Raph just watch as she put up the guns….was it weird to think it was kind of hot she had a bunch of guns…okay now he felt like a pervert like Mikey….he had seen Mikey stash of porn. He tried to think of something other then those thoughts as he tried to think of a question to ask her.

"Ya know how ta shoot one?" he ask now curious, Mona laugh at that.

"You bet I can" she said, "I'm pretty good at a shot, when I was little my dad use to take me into some near by woods to shoot beer bottles. It was fun and easier then you would think." She said, Raph 'hmm' at that as she finish putting up the final gun and then closed the box. "Have you ever shoot a gun?" she ask, but now frowning, stupid, she had a feeling the answer was a 'hell no'.

"Nah, ain't much inta guns, more of a sai guy" he said as she smiled at that. "Speaking of Sais," he said as he remembered another reason he wanted to come her. "I think I left one here, ya haven't happen ta see it?" he ask, Mona then got a big smile on her face as she stood up, Raph now getting curious to the smile.

"Wait her and I'll go get it" she said as she turned around and went to get it, she hope he would like it and not get mad. Raph frown, something was up and he wasn't sure if it was something safe or not. Mona then return her hands behind her back, she then walk up to him and the place a large rectangle shape black box's into his hands. Raph look at it as he then gave her look. He was weary, but she gave him a rather beautiful smile. So taking a chance he carefully lifted the lid. He didn't know what he was suspecting, but what he saw was a shock. The metal part of his Sai was the same, nothing different, but it was the handle that caught his attention. His once grayish handle of his Sai was much different then he remembered. It was now completely smooth and black, with the exception of the red the covered the bottom half that look like a whole flame of fire covered the whole bottom. And at the part where the metal met the actual handle of the Sai was great, big, silver, and kind of scary skull on the front part of it. The skull also had bright red dots in his eyes to make them look like they were glowing with rage. The skull itself was made so that it was the perfect size where it wouldn't interfere with his fighting, and yet have it look bad ass. Raph look up to her in shock, he didn't even know what to think.

"You like it?" she ask curiously, Raph was honestly speechless. He didn't know what to say…..the Sai look pretty damn bad ass.

"Ha" he said as he spin his Sai, the skull glimmering with the light….Leo was so going to kill him. They only had a small supply of weapons and he knew there was no way Leo was going to let him fight with these. But still pretty damn cool. "Any reason ya made my Sai bad ass?" he ask, Mona smiled back before sighing.

"Simply because we won't be able to watch any WWE or wrestling tonight." She said, Raph gave her a look, before he could ask why she answered. "I check it out and they canceled it for some big golf tournament." She said, Raph huff at that. They chose golf over wrestling, who the hell does that?

"Well, any foot ball, basketball, maybe some hockey?" he ask, Mona shook her head.

"No just base ball and soccer, and I hate those sports" she admitted, Raph rolled his eyes at that.

"Heh same here" he said, Mona frown as she and him tried to think of something to do, then Mona thought of something.

"I know, how about a movie" she said, Raph raise an invisible eye brow.

"Watcha ya got ta watch?" he ask, he reallllllllly hope it wasn't anything thing romantic or drama or something sappy or just boring like twilight or whatever girls watch like that. Thankfully, Mona taste in movie was nothing like that.

"Well we could watch the Italian job, Red (1 or 2), Seventh son, or maybe one of the fast and furious movies" she offered, thinking of some of the movies she had. Raph thought about it before shrugging.

"Seen Red one, haven't seen Red 2 though" he said, Mona smiled as she stood before walking over to a shelf full of movies.

"Red 2 it is then" she said as she found the case before turning to her TV. She change the settings to her DVD and then place the movie in it. She was good at keeping her movies scratch free, even though she own it for quiet the few years. Once the movie she then walk into the kitchen. Raph gave her a curious look. She had been gone for five minuets and he got worried, until he herd the sound of the microwave going off, and he sigh, she was making something. Probably a snack by the sounds of it. Eventually she came back just when the title came in, showing the options for them to do. She came in with 2 bowls of popcorn and 2 beers. She handed him his bud wiser and she had her own Coors light. She had already open the bottle so they were completely prepared. Raph also got his own bowel of pop corn and they were soon watching the great and action filled, slightly funny, and a little romantic movie as they watch. Raph look over to Mona, apparently she had a habit of doing things randomly without asking or saying anything. She was strange for sure…and what made him most nervous was how she made him feel so….strange. The way he was trying to be nice, how he did not snap at all, and was much more polite the some random stranger. Yes he knew for sure she would be his secret, until he was sure she was trust worthy, and until he could learn to control these feelings. Or in the very least understand why he felt so….strange and acted this way. And without the option of asking any one, it would be his small secret. He then turned back to the movie and watch it, calming himself by watching the movie. He never would have expected what would happen the next time he would visit her.

OKAY ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE,WILL WRITE MORE SOON AS ALWAYS AND PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE, I CAN ONLY WRITE WHEN YOU LEAVE REVIEWS. I NEED THEM, AND AS ALWAYS.

LOVE,

BLUE ROZE


	8. (AN) EVERY ONE READ THIS

PEOPLE WHO ARE READING THIS, I HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY, AND IT CONCERNS MY STORIES SO PLEASE READ.

IF YOU DID NOT KNOW, I WRITE MY STORIES BY GOING IN A PATTERN THAT GOES FROM WRITING A CHAPTER FROM ONE STORY TO THE OTHER, IF YOU DIDN'T KNOW, I HAVE A TOTAL OF 7 STORIES, AND NONE OF THEM ARE FINISH. THE THING IS, ITS HARD WRITING DIFFERENT STORIES. ALL OF MY STORIES HAVE DIFFERENT PLOTS, TWIST, LOVES, AND IT KIND OF HARD FOR ME EMOTIONAL TO WRITE SOME OF THESE IN MY ORDER, SO I DECIDED TO DO ANOTHER DIFFERENT WAY.

ALL OF MY STORIES WILL HAVE SEQEUALS AND SO I CAME UP WITH A IDEA, I WILL FROM NOW ON WRITE A PART OF ONE STORY, AND NOT WRITE THE SEQUEAL UNTIL I FINISH ANOTHER PART OF THE MY MANY OTHER STORIES, NOT SURE IF THIS WILL BE FASTER, BUT I FIGURED I SHOULD TELL YOU THIS. THIS IS THE PATTERN OF WHAT STORY I WILL FOUCS ON UNTIL I DO ANOTHER PART OF ANOTHER. HERE IS THE LIST:

_1. Story one: Raphael daughter_

_2. Hamato Venus_

_3. My little brothers story_

_4. Michelangelo's Demons_

_5. The Guardians return_

_6. A smile that was never known_

_7. Too ugly for love_

THESE ARE ALL TMNT STORIES I AM WRITING, TRY READING THE FIRST ONE AND I WILL UP DATE IT AS FAST AS POSSIBLE, ONCE I FINSIH ONE OF THE MANY STORIES FOR IT, I WILL THEN WRITE A 'PART' FOR ANOTHER ONE OF THE STORIES IN THIS ORDER, AGAIN, I HOPE THIS WORKS, AND SORRY TO THOSE WHO MIGHT BE UPSET. BUT I AM GOING IN ORDER OF WHICH IS POPULAR TO THE OTHER, I HOPE YOU UNDERSTAND, AND WITH A NEW STABLE PATTERN WILL GURANTEE NEW UP DATES MUCH SOONER. UNTIL THEN, I WILL WRITE SOON ONCE AGAIN, PLEASE BE PATIENT AND I WILL EVETUALLY FINISH ALL OF THESE I CAN PROMISE YOU THAT. UNTIL THEN MY FRIENDS. ALSO CHECK OUT THESE STORIES IN THIS ORDER AND YOU WON'T BE BOARD AND YOU MIGHT LIKE SOME OF THESE OTHERS. TRY LOOKING AT NUMBER ON IN MY PROFILE AND I'LL UP LOAD MORE OF THE CHAPTERS UNTIL ITS DONE, AND SAME AS WELL AS THE OTHERS, UNTIL THEN.

LOVE,

BLUE ROZE


End file.
